


亲子

by Geeblood



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 23:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeblood/pseuds/Geeblood
Summary: 亲子日。父母与孩子加深联系的木叶村特别节日。抛下鸣人，独自上街的博人正饥肠辘辘，忽而想起能陪他吃饭的谁来。永远一个人，居住在冰寒蛇洞般的屋子里的那位本应是伙伴的人……喂，今天一起度过吧！





	亲子

**Author's Note:**

> cp为博巳，原著向短篇，涉及《博人传-火影次世代-》动画版剧情至第九十四话。设定可能与其他形式的官方作品产生少量冲突  
正文结束之后稍微啰嗦一点到目前为止的动画观后感

今天是亲子日。 

不知是谁提出建议，要在木叶村设置一个叫做「亲子日」的新节日。提议竟然飞快地得到了绝大多数上忍们的通过，还特别得到了众人敬仰的忍者首领火影七代目的支持。街头巷尾都播放着那条有着漩涡鸣人的夸张笑脸和竖起的拇指的推广短片。毫无疑问，最先做出反应的就是聪明的店主和跃跃欲试的顾客们。广告版底下的商铺小店像春季流蜜的花丛招蜂引蝶般簇拥着喧闹的人群，人人争相竞购着五花八门的亲子日限定打折商品。 

来来往往的行人脸上无不充斥着丰富的感情色彩。完成精心的购物计划的父母，喜笑颜开、眉飞色舞地展示买给孩子的限量人气玩具，一时疏忽而被告知商品已售罄的人则满目愁云，哀叹声好像要叫全世界都和他一起陷入面对孩子失望的大眼睛的忧郁。 

在这人生百相的哀乐场中，漩涡博人大摇大摆地从人群中穿过，双唇紧闭，眼神冷酷，对周围的一切庸俗的骚动嗤之以鼻。双手插兜，肩膀微微耸起，背脊张成一柄轻轻使力的弯弓，毫不费力地保持着他一如既往自满的酷酷的走姿。 

对啊。说到底，这种无聊的节日到底是谁设立的。「我还要去修行」，如此敷衍着留给因迟到而满脸愧疚的鸣人一个潇洒挥手的背影，不疾不徐地走出了家门。 

……话是这样说，可是并没有真正的修行需要去做。我到底在做什么啊？他在内心里对自己叹气。总之，妈妈嘱托的照顾小葵的职责已经完成。接下来只要那个笨蛋老爸陪着她去买期待已久的「九喇嘛」玩具……我、我才不需要谁来陪我呢。我一个人随意地上街看看，反倒自在。我绝对没有什么期待和总是不在家的老爹一起出门，一起度过加深亲子关系的一天——那种愚蠢又无聊的想法！ 

不知什么时候从口袋里滑出的轻捏成拳的手掌，拖沓留恋的脚步声，和羡艳四周之余，又低垂下去看自己足下的眼神却悄悄出卖了他真实的心思。可他不打算狼狈地掉头走回去，向他一直抗衡着的父亲露出自己软弱孩子气的一面。于是他有点气鼓鼓地继续向前走，好似这样他就是一个从战场上凯旋的荣耀缠身的英雄。 

在得意地巡游领土，炫耀他功勋无数、威武神气的路途中，年轻的英雄偶然碰见了和可爱玩具亲热交流的忍校导师，又凑过去观看了一阵「大胃王比拼」战场上，昔日同伴与父母组成的亲子拍档的激烈厮杀。以超大碗极厚叉烧拉面、铁板烤肉、激辛辣多层汉堡与白玉红豆汤为武器的比拼擂台看得他馋虫欲动，只想拉过那个不知在哪的拉面狂人老爹加入进去，冲杀四方，狠狠地大吃特吃一顿。 

哼，饿了！去吃东西！他从观众席上站起，精锐的目光捕捉到好几个身影。不行，鹿台和井阵已经身体膨胀到彻底倒下了。蝶蝶……呃，还在和老爸老妈喜极而泣地相拥，庆祝比赛的胜利。再说佐良娜不在，也没有单独邀请蝶蝶的理由。现场倒是还有梅塔尔和其他几个人，都和父母亲昵地有说有笑，准备马上离开。 

「嘿——你们这些家伙，平时都一付了不起的样子，一到那些大人的面前不也变得只会撒娇了嘛，」他独自一人愉快地嘲弄着，「像现在这样需要展现自己的实力的时候，可都派不上用场！」 

谁也不像是有空接受他午餐邀约的样子。 

这、这也没关系。我可知道一个人，肯定愿意跟我一起出去！他就带着这么一半赌气，一半雀跃的心情朝着目的地出发了。在脑海中自动搜索着附近的美食地图，不知不觉就走到了熟悉的高层公寓楼下。 

实质上，说熟悉是不正确的。从外圈走廊的栏杆缝隙中望出去的风景只得到了他的匆匆一瞥。这是他第二次来到这里。第一次来的时候，他和同行的佐良娜带着直接又强烈的目的，根本无暇顾及欣赏景色。因此这是他第一次稍微带点认真地观察了四周，可他并不愿承认，他对这处俯瞰到的木叶城区的排布分列感到陌生。 

也没有提前约好，也许和父母已经出去了，也许不在家——这样的瞻前顾后是博人不会产生的。他不带一丝犹豫地按下门铃，仿佛他有什么消息途径能使他笃定对方一定在这扇门背后的空间里似的。 

「巳月！你在家吧？」 

他的期待没有落空。甚至没有让他感觉到有什么等待的时间。房门的铁质把手朝下转动一小截弧度，门被宽敞地推开，出现那个熟悉的人影。这雪白上融合了一层浅薄的水蓝的发色，日光下的海洋与澄空在身后交接的袖袍，落入他眼中时也给了他极大的宽慰感。 

还好能在眼前。 

「博人？为什么在这里，没有和七代目在一起吗？」房内空间的主人睁着圆圆的眼睛轻问。 

「喂喂，至于那么惊讶吗。志乃老师刚刚可是问了一模一样的问题耶。我为什么非得和混蛋老爸在一起？」他大声且不屑地回答。巳月只是静静地看着他，博人在七代目的事情上总爱逞口舌之快，幼稚到可谓是好笑，但巳月并没有拆穿。他掩饰着自己的虚张声势，也不问巳月的允许，脱下鞋径直走向了屋里。 

巳月的家里总是光线阴暗的。不知者或许会称之为家徒四壁，这里实在是没有什么摆放的家居物件。一张铺着白色床单的宽大的床，紧贴床头左侧摆放一个开放式的银色金属制床头柜。床的正对面是无法称之为电视柜、书架或任何类似具有观赏效果的摆设的四层棚架，也是金属制，泛着齐整光洁的银色光。看得出巳月把它当做了收纳柜，但架面上大多数空间都空荡无物，而剩下的极少部分被一些不知名的药片和药剂瓶占据。 

玄关的通道末尾正对着一扇落地窗，此时窗帘被拉至一旁，让自然的光线进入屋内，散漫出一扇黯淡的白光。和上次他来的时候所留下的记忆几乎分毫不差。冷清的，寂寞的，连空气都无法寻常地流动。没有生命的声响，冰凉沉重。 

巳月总是和蛇在一起。这让他联想到，这间屋子正像蛇在无人的山间藏身时居住的，湿冷的洞窟。 

厨房水槽干净到发亮，看上去仿佛从未使用过。他平时真的有好好吃东西吗？ 

「今天是亲子日吧。总是忙碌的七代目也可以难得地休息。相比较和我一起，博人还是和家人一起度过比较好吧？」离开门边，从后方慢慢接近的巳月说道。 

「你好啰嗦。话说，你这家伙为什么亲子日也还是一个人，你的双亲不会过来看你吗？他们应该也收到老爸发过去的邀约了吧。」 

巳月温和地笑着。巳月看着他时，好像总是会露出这种似笑非笑，又的确是表达愉快心情的笑容，在嘴唇上勾起一道弯弯的弧线。可他笑的时候总和其他人不同，和自己的开怀大笑不同。博人从没想过去弄明白他笑容里隐藏的含义，他不擅长也不乐于探究复杂表象下的人的心思。直来直往，就是他和人交往的办法，他看回巳月那双总是冰冷且温柔注视他的金色眼睛，目光里也只是干净纯粹的好奇。 

他是个不坏的家伙，博人想。脾气也好，只是在想什么难懂了点儿。 

「我的亲人……应该收到了七代目的邀请。不过，他始终是不方便过来的，但也不用担心。他已经告知过我今天自己好好度过了。」 

「——哎？虽然你总是说着你家人很好的样子，可是他们为什么让你一个人住在木叶，连亲子日都不能来陪你？要是我的话，准要在家里憋得烦躁发霉。假期还不来找我的话，看我不把他打飞揍一顿！」博人忿忿地说着，脑子里闪过火影外袍的橘红色。 

巳月知道说着这话的博人一定又是想起了七代目，微笑着抿起嘴唇：「博人和家人的关系真好呢。」 

「才、才没有。巳月才是，之前我也总是没有好好地问过你。和故乡的亲人隔这么遥远，真的没问题吗？亲人不在这里，从前的同伴、朋友也不在这里，独居生活不会寂寞吗？」 

巳月的眼神有了一丝轻微的波动。同伴？朋友？似乎能说得出来到木叶村之前有这样的人存在，却又没有什么实在的感觉。「所谓同伴和朋友，应该是想要彼此保护的吧。那样的人，从前真的有过吗，我自己也不太清楚。现在的话是有的哦，所以一个人也已经没关系了。博人不用担心我也可以的。」他看向了床头柜上层叠摆放的几个相框。 

博人顺着巳月的目光看过去。那里和前一次的陈设不一样了。记忆中那是整个房间里唯一可以称得上有一丝人情味的地方，他迫不及待地走过去，依次拿起相框。照片上的笑脸正是同伴们的，有大家挤在镜头前的大合照，也有巳月、佐良娜和他自己与木叶丸老师的小队合照。无论哪个都普普通通地灿烂地笑着，无忧无虑，博人却不知为何感到一股异常温暖的洪流涌进心底，一瞬间甚至让他眼眶发热。 

他赶紧把莫名的情绪藏了起来，转头又是那个大大咧咧，看不出半点阴霾的笑容：「太好了，巳月。太好了呢。果然像我之前说的那样，你存在的地方就是在木叶村这里，和大家一起生活的地方。」 

要不是这些相片，这房间的冰冷真的让他难以忍受。以前博人习惯于巳月在他身边沉稳的样子，习惯于他总是触手可及，习惯于他对于自己的过往、对自己在博人看不见的地方的生活闭口不言。博人在这方面总是迟钝，缺乏探明的耐性和兴趣，他看不见的巳月对于他而言，好像就是五彩缤纷的世界外，无关紧要的黑白背景和虚无的幻影。 

但是博人并不是没心没肺，对自己熟知的世界以外的部分不为所动。当他第一次发现自己对巳月的住所感到陌生，第一次看见这里的陈设如此单调冰冷，第一次深刻地意识到自己对巳月的过去一无所知，他小小的少年的世界经历了一次由地幔深处发生，层层撼动地壳土壤的剧烈摇晃。 

为什么……从不知晓的巳月竟然过着和我想象中，和大家的想象中，都完全不同的生活？他经历过什么，在想些什么，和我们在一起的时候真的是快乐的吗？ 

他发现自己竟然无法肯定地回答其中任何一个简单的问题。本来应该是简单的问题，因为，我们是同伴啊？是同属一个小队，最亲密无间的可靠的同伴啊？可是…… 

发现自己头脑中关于巳月的个人信息库几乎等同于一片空白，再被告知巳月与袭击木叶的来历不明者叛逃远走，却也想不出一个合理的解释，一个能说服自己的理由。博人或许在那个事件中才深深地体会到了后悔，这种他极其讨厌也一直拒绝体验到的痛苦滋味。 

伙伴不是只要能背靠背战斗就足够了。他应当去了解更多，理解更多，如果伙伴背负着什么他不知道的东西，他应当去尝试分担。他开始懂得这个道理，接着后知后觉地害怕起了巳月不再回来。 

与关系亲密的人分别是一件痛苦的事，所幸离逝之人中没有巳月的名字。 

他回来了。回到了木叶村，回到了孤独一人的居所，回到了博人身边，像回到了自己的家。像往常那样，又比往常有着更强的心与心的羁绊。 

「博人，好像什么地方和之前不太一样了。」连巳月也用有些困惑的模样看着他。 

「诶，有吗？」硬要说的话，是变得更通情达理一点了。但他可不能让巳月看出这种柔软的心绪，于是生硬地岔开问题：「我才是想问，为什么相框的摆放和之前完全不一样。我的照片怎么完全被这些没用的家伙挤走啦？」他指着枕头边那个落单的相框，假装生起气来。 

巳月眯起眼睛，认真地回答着这个问题：「不是呢，博人。虽然大家都很重要，但是——博人是不同的。因此要放在枕边最近的位置。」 

「又是那个什么，我是『太阳』的事情？」 

「嗯。博人是我的太阳哟。」 

巳月对这句口头禅般的台词总是不厌其烦，一遍一遍地说，快到了忍校的学生里无人不知、无人不晓的程度。可是巳月从不解释，就算博人问过，也只得到了一个不清不楚的模糊的回答。只有巳月知道太阳的含义。又或者，连他自己也不完全清楚。 

「既然是太阳的话，就不要放在枕头旁边比较好吧？太亮太热了，晚上会睡不着啰？」 

巳月忍不住扑哧笑了起来，笑声咯咯地连成了一串，像铃铛花在风里轻摆。笑罢了他才说：「博人的话没有关系哦。太阳的亮度和热度都刚刚好，距离也十分合适。」 

「哦，哦……」博人有些讪讪地挠了挠后脑勺。这应该是巳月对他的称赞吧，他想着，嘿嘿地发笑。 

太阳，那到底是什么意思呢。 

对于巳月而言的太阳，和其他人的定义不同。那是更触及他的本质，乃至于生存意义和本能的概念。 

——月亮折射太阳的光芒，才会让夜晚如白昼一般闪耀。 

简单的天体学原理，但正是证明博人对他不可或缺的直接事实。巳月即是一轮月亮。在黑暗之中，他是最亮的光明，即便忍受孤独和清冷，也浑身沐浴着太阳的热度，照亮大地。 

啊，博人正在对着我笑呢。这样就好。他想。太阳的光辉，今后也会让我一直不停地追逐下去吧。 

「啊对了！今天过来是要叫你一起吃饭啦，看在没有其他家伙的份上，就勉为其难地请你吃一次也好。还有，你今晚也没有和谁一起过的预定吧？一会儿我去跟老妈打声招呼，晚上你就在我家吃吧！不用客气，也不用谢我，毕竟我们是好朋友嘛，哈哈哈……」 

「可是，今天是亲子节，我并不是——」 

「那种事怎样都好。既然是节日，开开心心热闹地一起过，也没什么不好啊？再说，我老爹和向日葵知道你愿意过来肯定也会高兴的。你就丢掉那些麻烦的想法包袱，跟着我来就好了。好啦，出发啰出发啰！」 

博人捉住了他的手腕。如蛇一般冰滑的皮肤，被温暖的掌心抚摸包裹着，牵引着向门外更广阔的世界走去。 

好温暖。巳月看着自己被捉住的手腕，脚步逐渐加快，跟上了博人的步伐。太阳的温度，就算更进一步地靠近也没有将他灼伤，只是让他更加无法拒绝那舒适的感觉。或许总有一天会因为贪恋温暖而被那种炫目的光和热吞没，但现在他依然想要更加接近那处光源的核心。 

已经不再是一个人了。亲子，同伴，太阳与月亮。无论是哪一种关系，他都想更多地理解与体会，牢牢地抓住，向着更远的地方—— 

「嗯，一起出发吧，博人。」

**Author's Note:**

> 作为一个没有看过《火影忍者》系列，单单在追《博人传》的观众，撇开剧情、画面等客观因素不论，我其实很认可这部新作讨论和表达的内核——“亲子”。先代与后代的交流、冲突，文化和精神的传承，既有血脉相连，也有意志相等。  
就主题与内容这一方面而言，我个人最为不满意的可能是角色的成长在某些情节表现中的塑造力度，显得有欠缺。就拿巳月出走木叶这一段来说，博人的“反思与成长，明白自己对于伙伴的忽视、了解不足，决定做出改变”，这样的心态在篇章结尾没有得到合理的体现。  
博人与巳月的交谈还停留在“我隐瞒欺骗了你”而进行相互道歉的程度上。博人所表达的想要更了解巳月的意志呢？只是知道他想寻找人造人同伴，就到此为止了吗？他所不知道的巳月的过去，为什么没有下决心询问呢？——这在我看来并非是博人自身忘记了教训和伤痛，反倒该是动画制作时欠缺了加入角色成长的演出。  
当然，另一种更加可能的情况是，后续会有专门事件剧情再对博人和巳月的身份联系进行深入讨论。但我仍不得不批评说，如今的这个收尾太过草率了。博人、巳月与其他下忍角色的孩子们在这一段漫长又痛苦的旅程中所得到的经历和感悟，没有很好地表现在章节的末尾。  
此外雪上加霜的是，紧接着的新剧情即亲子日章节应该改编自相关的《火影忍者新传》小说。我未读原文，但预计这本小说中不会有巳月和大蛇丸相关的情节，下忍孩子们的角色形象也较为脱离本篇。小说独立发表，并不会出现什么问题；但动画紧接在巳月出走篇之后，直观上造成了观感地进一步下降。  
刚刚才经历过巳月失而复得的博人和孩子们，尤其是博人与佐良娜，竟然没有一人想到巳月的亲人不在木叶村生活吗？这样的节日对本来就时常落单的他而言，是不是有些残酷？把目光集中到作为主角、理应从上一个事件中得到最多成长的博人身上，更是显得逻辑难以自洽。明白自己过去对巳月有所忽略的博人，就算再怎么小孩脾性，也不会只顾着四处闲晃，而对一人留在那个冰冷居室里的巳月不管不顾的。  
由此，产生了写出本文的意愿。希望我的想法通过文字好好地传达给了读者。  
感谢你的阅读。


End file.
